Cherry Night
by Shaetil
Summary: It's Sanji's birthday and Zoro decides to crossdress for the celebration! Zosan - rated 'M' for smut.


_I do not claim to own or have created any names, characters or other intellectual properties belonging to One Piece. My only wish is for you to enjoy what you read._

_I wrote this in celebration of Sanji's birthday. Enjoy my weird little way of showing my love!_

Cherry Night

* * *

The shitty cook loved women. He loved they way they talked, the way they smelled and the way they looked. He never stopped spouting praises about them.

Zoro wasn't a woman.

He straightened his spine a little more, making the unfamiliar, smooth fabric shift against his skin. "Stand still, Zoro."

Nami had her lower lip between her teeth as she leaned in. Her delicate fingers pressed upward on his chin, and he compliantly arched his neck. She fussed over his face a little more before stepping back. "You know, you look really pretty like this."

He was glad the damn paint would hide how embarrassed he was.

Nami gave him a gentle push between the shoulder blades. "Remember to take small steps. Don't chew your lips, and DON'T try loosening anything too soon!" He grunted in agreement. She smiled and leaned close to his ear as they stood before the door. "You don't owe me anything for the help. Just this once."

Zoro stared at her in shock. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course! Today is special, isn't it?"

She pecked him on the cheek before sauntering off. "Wish him a happy birthday for me!"

Zoro took a deep breath.

Sanji valued beauty and elegance. It showed in his demeanour. It showed in his cooking, and it saturated everything he touched.

Zoro couldn't recall ever embodying any one of those things.

He pushed the door open and remembered to take small steps. There was complete silence except for the obnoxious clicking of his wooden getas. He didn't dare to look up and catch the intense gaze burning on his skin. If he did, he would probably ruin everything.

"Zoro."

Against his will, the husky timbre of the cooks voice commanded Zoro to look. Reluctantly he raised his gaze from the floorboards. Eyes the color of the gray-blue sea were flicking back and forth, tracing his lines and outlines.

"Zoro..."  
As his name was breathed again, Zoro shut his eyes against the assault of emotions welling up in his own heart. He wouldn't ruin it. Not this time.

There was the sharp click of dress shoes, and suddenly fingers slid over his chest, seeking out the hems and folds in the fabric. "Beautiful..."

Zoro couldn't stop his eyes from opening again, and it was THAT look. The one he gave every woman on the street - every female that crossed his path. The look stung on his skin, burning like bitter fire. Yet he couldn't stop the surge of desire deep within his chest to always have him look this way at him.

Zoro had always been a bit of a masochist.

Those fingers slid up his front and poked curiously at his cheek. He could feel the callouses on the tips of the cook's fingers through the white makeup that was applied on his face like a mask. Continuing to explore his new look, the cook moved to trace Zoro's lower lip, slightly smearing the glossy, pink, cherry lipstick that had been drawn in a line just to accent the center. "Don't smudge it too much."

The cook visibly shuddered in delight as Zoro's breath brushed his hand. "Are you telling me how to enjoy MY present?"

Zoro turned his head away with a light tinkling of his earrings. He couldn't keep the sarcasm from spilling over his lips. "No. Just suggesting that you don't mess up the outfit too quickly since I don't dress up every day!"

"I wish you did."

The wistful tone called Zoro's gaze back. The cook brushed his cheek with the back of his hand. "You're beautiful."

He wasn't, but that wasn't the point. Today he could be - for Sanji. Zoro leaned in for a light kiss.

The lipstick left a slight feeling of stickiness between them. When Sanji pulled away there were traces of that pale pink on his flushed lips. "It looks better on you."

"Shut up." Sanji carefully smoothed the long locks of the black wig that dangled past Zoro's shoulders.

"This is nice, but I think I like your stupid marimo head better."

Long fingers wound into the black weave and tugged gently until the hairpiece slid free. Zoro watched as it fell in a heap on the floor, looking like some dead thing. "Nami will be pissed. She bought that you know."

"She did?"

Sanji brushed his fingertips along Zoro's cheekbone, examining the shadows drawn on the makeup to accentuate the slant of Zoro's eyes. "I should have realized since she's so talented and clever. She must have helped you quite a bit. I should bake her a special cake."

Zoro drew back on reflex - it hurt to stand here, making himself vulnerable, and hear the shitty cook talk AGAIN about women.

"Don't think that you can get away now. Not after you've shown me this!" Sanji pursued him with a few sharp steps. One long hand shot out and tangled in his short, green hair as soon as he was within reach.

Zoro scowled, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Damn right you're not!" Sanji pressed himself flush to Zoro's chest - close enough that their noses brushed and breaths mingled. The grip on Zoro's hair tightened, and he felt Sanji's other arm slide around his waist, holding him close. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he let the hand in his hair coax his head to one side.

Sanji's lips nibbled along the exposed arch of his throat. The hand at his back slid up along his spine. Zoro lightly gripped the cook's hips and let him do as he pleased.

The blonde kissed all the way down to the collar before leaning back. He released Zoro's hair and brought both his hands to smooth the fabric at his shoulders. "Did Nami pick this out for you?"

"No."

Sanji's blue eye was heavy-lidded, partially concealing the gleam of approval shining in its depths. Pale fingers rubbed and slipped along the pink silk, tips tracing patterns of petals and trees. "I love cherry blossoms. Did you know that?"

He did... He knew everything that Sanji liked.

The cook placed a kiss to one of the painted flowers at Zoro's collarbone. Zoro shuddered as the touch lingered, lips warming his skin through the fabric. Sanji's hands drifted down his sides, tracing the dips and wrinkles where the wide obi was wrapped over the outfit. The blonde took in a mouthful of fabric and flesh between his teeth, suckling gently, as his hands traced the bottom edge of the obi.

Zoro closed his eyes and let himself get swept away by the exploring touches. His heart raced as tiny tremours ran through his limbs. Panting lightly, he couldn't stop a soft groan when Sanji bit down harder on his flesh.

The cook knew what he liked too.

Sanji sucked and bit at the cloth, moving along Zoro's shoulder to the broad collar of the kimono. He licked a wet stripe along the skin just beside the edge of the fabric while his fingers worked their way up under the obi. Withdrawing one hand, he pulled at the collar so he could access the flesh in the crook where shoulder met neck.

Zoro gasped as Sanji bit down hard, drawing blood. His body jerked in shock, and he groaned in pain. Sanji licked away the blood and suckled gently at the bite mark. Pulling away, he blew over the abused flesh, causing goosebumps to raise along Zoro's skin.

"Sanji...!" Zoro couldn't stop himself from breathing the cook's name as conflicting sensations sparked along his skin. His fingers dug into Sanji's hips from the effort of restraining his own desire to touch and explore.

His fingers curled up under the obi, and Sanji tugged on it, guiding Zoro to walk forward. He occupied his mouth by nibbling where the hem of Zoro's collar lay against his clavicle. Zoro allowed Sanji to lead him to sit on the edge of their bed.

Zoro's eyebrows rose, but he didn't say a word when Sanji dropped to his knees before him.

Sanji smiled back up at him before gently lifting one of his legs with a hand under his calf. The blonde pushed up the bottom hem of the kimono before placing affectionate kisses down his calf muscle. Zoro leaned back on his hands and licked his lips as he watched Sanji mouth his way down to the tops of Zoro's tabi.

Sanji slipped off the wooden geta before pulling down the split-toed sock just enough to suck on Zoro's anklebone. Sanji lifted the foot higher to lap at the scars above Zoro's heel while he slipped the sock off the rest of the way. Zoro gasped and his toes curled against Sanji's cheek when the cook moved to bite lightly at the newly exposed skin of his sensitive instep.

Zoro felt a little perturbed by how much this attention pleased him, but Sanji had never touched him this way before - not ever.

The cook gently released Zoro's foot before shifting his attention to the next leg. Zoro tensed in anticipation as Sanji removed the geta and tabi right away. Tilting his head, the blonde nibbled the scars on this foot as well before spreading light kisses up the sole. Zoro scowled when the cook suckled on the tips of his toes. "That feels weird, bastard."

"You don't like it? Sorry."

Sanji slid a hand up Zoro's shin, pushing the kimono back further until it was bunched over his thighs. Pushing the swordsman's legs apart, Sanji kissed at the side of Zoro's knee. Zoro shivered as he felt the blonde's warm breath rush along the skin of his inner thighs.

"You liked that though. Didn't you?"

Sanji rocked back onto his heels and stood in one smooth movement. He stood there a moment observing the flush that had spread to Zoro's ears and the way his fingers clutched the bedding. Grinning, he straddled Zoro's lap. Holding Zoro's jaw in place, he began to work the swordsman's lips over with his own.

Zoro shuddered as Sanji's firm grip restrained his responses, allowing the blonde to bite and lick as he pleased.

Satisfied only when Zoro's lips were nearly make-up free and swollen, Sanji bent to suck the cloth over Zoro's right nipple. Zoro's groan turned into a gasp when the blonde lightly pinched the other nipple, rolling the tight bud and the fabric between his fingers. Sanji lapped at the fabric with firm swipes of his tongue as he tugged at the other hardening nipple. Zoro's spine arched when Sanji bit down on his chest and pinched at the same time. A strangled cry ripped itself from his throat as Zoro struggled between bucking into the sensation or escaping.

Sanji was relentless.

He pressed their foreheads together as he lowered his hips to grind slowly into Zoro's lap. Zoro moaned as the fabric of his clothing rubbed agains this tightening arousal. Sanji clasped the back of his neck with one hand to hold Zoro in place while he braced himself on the bed with the other. He kissed the tip of Zoro's nose while he repeatedly rolled his hips into Zoro's clothed erection.

Zoro's mind went blank in the gap between when pure sensation pushed out all his other thoughts and when everything about Sanji in this moment came flooding in to take their place.

Burning with lust, Zoro gripped at Sanji's waist in an attempt to pull him closer - get more friction. Sanji slid off his lap and out of reach. "Nuh uh, marimo. My birthday, my rules."

Zoro sat there, frustrated and panting as Sanji slowly mounted him once more. "No more touching. Understand?"

"Sanji...!" He growled out the name in irritation. He'd had enough of all the teasing and now he wanted to fuck or be fucked.

"So impatient!"

Sanji teased as he ran his hands over the obi again, massaging his ribs in little circles. Zoro bit his lip in the effort to not buck up against the perfect ass in his lap. Every muscle was tense with the strain of control. Sanji smiled and leaned in to murmur against his lips, "Good boy, marimo."

Zoro tilted his head into the kiss and accepted Sanji's tongue into his mouth when the blonde became more aggresive. He could feel the hands tugging his obi loose, and Zoro breathed a deep sigh of relief when the fabric fell away.

Something else fell too.

Both Zoro and Sanji paused and turned to look at the small bottle that had fallen out of the loosened obi. Sanji's teeth flashed white as he laughed and picked up the little bottle of lube. "I'm guessing you didn't know about this?"

Zoro shook his head, his eyes wide and horrified. Damn that sea-witch! He would cut her into tiny pieces for this humiliation!

Sanji was still chuckling as he popped the cap and squirted some into his hand. "Smells like cherries. I guess this makes you one complete cherry tree, marimo!"

"Goddammit, shit cook! This isn't funny!"

"Oh but it is!"

Sanji pushed up the kimono and pulled down Zoro's fundoshi with his dry hand before wrapping his lube-slicked palm around Zoro's throbbing erection. Zoro cried out and bucked his hips up into the blonde's firm grip. Sanji watched him with lust-blown pupils. His voice was husky as he continued to explain, "It's funny because because you were carrying lube on your ass the whole time you were shaking that perky butt for me!"

"I d-did not!"

"What do you call this?" Sanji pressed his thumb into the slit at the head of Zoro's cock causing his hips to spasm helplessly.

"Fffuck..."

"Good answer."

Sanji stood and began to struggle out of his clothing. "W-wait a second, marimo."

Zoro stared and panted while Sanji frantically undressed. "You wear too much cook."

"Shut up!"

Sanji snapped and plopped back into his lap - stark naked. "You're wearing way more than me today!"

As if to make sure he stayed quiet, Sanji leaned forward on his knees and devoured Zoro's mouth in a passionate kiss. Zoro gave as good as he got, nipping and sucking at Sanji's tongue and lips. He only barely noticed Sanji begin to finger himself, but he certainly noticed when a hand grasped his cock once more.

Sanji lowered himself steadily onto Zoro's erection - taking him all in with one slow movement. Zoro gasped, breaking the kiss as he shook from head to toe. Sanji gripped the front of the kimono for balance and rolled his hips shallowly. Zoro moaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he struggled to keep himself from coming right away into Sanji's moist heat.

Lifting himself higher, Sanji thrust down harder than before.

Both men cried out. Zoro groaned in frustration. "I-I'm not going to l-last, cook!"

"Th-that's fine! Me neither!"

Sanji rapidly shook his hips, and Zoro cried out again when the blonde flexed his ass muscles. "Oh god, Zoro! Your cock feels so good!"

Zoro curled forward, nuzzling into Sanji's sweaty chest as he came. His hips shuddered, thrusting randomly against his will as he subconsciously tried to press himself as deep into the blonde as he could. Feeling Zoro come triggered Sanji's own climax, and he screamed in bliss as he shot his cum among the flowers of Zoro's pink kimono.

Both men shuddered against one another as they waited to come down from their post-coital highs. It was Sanji who moved first. He pressed a kiss to Zoro's slick temple and eyed the state of the poor kimono. "I hope we didn't ruin this."

He ran a finger along a sticky hem. "I'd like to see you in this again."

Zoro laughed breathlessly into the blonde's chest. "Not anytime soon."  
"Not anytime soon." Sanji agreed.

Prompting Zoro to look up with a hand under his chin, Sanji placed a warm kiss to Zoro's slick and swollen lips. "I love you, shitty marimo."

Zoro sighed as he felt Sanji lift himself and allow Zoro to pull out of his body. They fell back onto the bed together, and Sanji immediately cuddled up to Zoro's chest. Zoro kissed the blonde's hair and watched him fall asleep. "Happy birthday, Sanji."

In this moment Zoro was sure that the cook was solely his. Those sea-colored eyes weren't looking at anyone else, and the smile on his lips was only for him. No woman had ever seen Sanji this way. This moment was Zoro's.

The next time he was anxious, he would be driven to do this all over again. He didn't exactly love dresses - but Sanji loved women. He loved the way they looked, and the things they wore. So Zoro would be shopping for a new dress at their next stop - this time in blue.


End file.
